


So you'd better rebuild all your ruins

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 蓝皮锤基来一发





	So you'd better rebuild all your ruins

索尔孤身一人漫步在雪原之上，向约顿海姆北方的领地前进。索尔的养父、约顿海姆王劳菲对索尔并不怎么信任，索尔认为这与自己先天不足有关。索尔是劳菲的养子，他的生父据说是劳菲昔日手下爱将，在对战阿斯加德诸神时牺牲，因此劳菲才将索尔带入王城抚养。可惜作为一个巨人后裔，索尔的存在堪称可笑，就连劳菲最小的儿子、乌特加领主洛基，一个同样先天不足的侏儒，发育得都比索尔完全。尽管索尔并不软弱，但他无法生育，这对巨人来说便是一个致命的缺陷，因此即使每一年的狩猎中他都能收获最多的猎物，却仍然无法得到劳菲的器重。  
对此索尔已经习以为常，永冬覆盖大地，他更忧心该如何活下去。尽管早已成年，他连一块封地都没有，也没有什么私人财产，境遇和劳菲旗下一个普通的武士相差不多，约顿海姆人也并不怎么尊重他。近来劳菲重病，索尔不认为自己能从长兄拜勒斯特或赫布林迪那里讨到什么便宜。这两位巨人兄长都身高数丈，是劳菲的得意爱子，却屡次在比武中败在索尔手下，索尔是他们的眼中钉，无论他们中哪一个成为下一任冰霜之主，都会立刻杀掉索尔泄恨。审时度势，数日前索尔就悄悄离开了王城，独自前往乌特加，去投奔他的养弟洛基。

也许是因为诸兄弟中只有洛基与他同病相怜，两人幼时很是亲密，但洛基的境遇比索尔略好一些，他只是身材格外矮小，身上依然有氏族的图腾花纹，也有约顿人引以为傲的长角，况且劳菲曾说过洛基只是不够大，并不像索尔一样是一个“废人”。即使如此，劳菲仍在洛基刚成年后就将他赶出王城。乌特加在约顿海姆的边境，靠近极寒之地尤弥尔河，是劳菲国土上最贫瘠、最难守卫的一片封地，他将两个心爱的儿子留在王城，却将年幼的洛基赶去乌特加，用意不言自明。

索尔一路上要防备兄长的追杀，行程不快，距离乌特加还有两日之遥，暴风雪来袭，天空黑沉沉地压下来，寒风凛冽，索尔不由得打了个寒颤——除了不像他诸兄弟那样有长角及氏族图样之外，作为一个约顿人，他似乎格外怕冷。索尔拉紧身上的毛皮长袄，找了一个山洞钻进去避风雪。他在山洞深处坐下，这山洞里似乎曾经居住过什么野兽，到处都是残留的兽骨和皮毛，早已结上了层层坚冰。索尔不以为意，将行囊中一块皮毛拿出来垫好，又点起了火堆。篝火让他觉得暖和了一些，他搓着冻得麻木的身体，烧开了一碗雪水。洞外狂风呼啸，索尔安安静静地望着渐渐冒泡的雪水，看着自己模糊的倒影。他有一头金发，十分与众不同，除了没有角及图腾，他的皮肤同样是蓝色的，有着巨人特有的血红色双眼。他望着自己古怪的倒影，心中没来由觉得有什么不对头的地方。数百年来索尔始终有这种古怪的感觉，他生长在约顿海姆，与其他巨人一样都是冰雪的后裔，他却觉得自己与这块土地格格不入。他憎恨酷寒，渴望一些他从未感受过的东西。他不知道找到洛基之后这种感觉会不会有所改变，不过索尔早已意识到自己的当务之急是逃过两位残暴无情的兄长，在乌特加找到立足之地。

索尔从行囊中摸出几块肉干扔进沸水，等汤烧滚的间隙，他从腰间的皮囊里摸出了一块石头。这块石头是深绿色的，索尔并不懂得鉴赏宝石，不知道这块石头是珍贵的绿玉。他珍爱这块石头，只不过是因为这是养弟洛基在离开王城前留给他的纪念。经过数年来的把玩，石头变得十分光滑，但刻在上面的纹路却并没有因此减退。索尔觉得洛基可能在石头上留下了什么有趣的魔法。他的兄弟虽然先天孱弱，但在魔法方面的成就罕有人及，索尔觉得这可能招惹了两位长兄的忌惮、鼓动劳菲早早将尚年幼的洛基赶到了乌特加。一想到两天后便能见到洛基，索尔不由得高兴起来，他回忆着最后一次见面时洛基的模样，那时洛基刚长成，他的外貌其实与劳菲十分相似，只是清秀得多，并不像赫布林迪和拜勒斯特那样狰狞可怕，他有一头极其浓密的黑发，成年时绞短了，让索尔觉得十分可惜。洛基与他们兄弟三个都不一样，他喜好装饰，额前长角上总是挂着价值不菲的黄金或宝石，他不喜欢像索尔一样整日在武场中角力，更喜欢躲在王城深处安静地读书，偶尔出来搞些古怪的把戏，作弄一番他的兄弟们。想到洛基年幼时种种顽劣的恶作剧，索尔笑出了声，将石头放回怀里收好。汤已经煮沸，索尔把锅从篝火上端下来，这瞬间汤面上就又结了一层冰碴。索尔叹了口气，喝下一口已经变得温冷的汤，心不在焉地想象着洛基现在的模样。

乌特加是苦寒之地，没有任何产出，生息也十分艰难，洛基想比与从前有了很大的变化。索尔想知道自己是否能劝说洛基随自己离开约顿海姆，他受够了冰天雪地，想去看看其他的世界。古书上说有个叫做阿斯嘉德的国度终年温暖如春，索尔想知道那是种什么滋味。他想见见书中描写的不会消失的日光，永不结冰的湖水，以及春日傍晚的红霞。他匆匆喝掉肉汤，犹豫了一下，没有熄灭篝火，就这样睡着了。没多久他就被一阵嘈杂的脚步声惊醒，索尔警惕地熄灭篝火，贴到一块岩石后向洞外观看。巨人笨重的脚步声足以撼动山岳，索尔知道赫布林迪与拜勒斯特的追兵还是找到了他。他从腰间摸出了自己的武器——一把战锤。约顿海姆人不懂冶炼，劳菲并不在意索尔，自然也不会出资为他从矮人那里购买武器。索尔的战锤由冰雪凝结而成，经洛基的咒语祝福，坚固无比，永远不会融化。索尔用这把战锤数次打败两位装备精良的兄长，他与洛基同遭嫉恨也在所难免。

追兵迫近了山洞，索尔知道他们体型太大，无法入洞，多半会用巨石将自己困死，与其坐以待毙还不如先发制人，他跳出了山洞，向为首的第一个巨人展开攻势，只一锤就打断了他粗大的脚踝。巨人嚎叫着摔倒在地，沿着坚实的冰雪滚落山岳。索尔吸了一口气，看着眼前的追兵，一共有五十个巨人，个个身材高大，是拜勒斯特的私人卫队。索尔懒得开口，他比这些巨人敏捷得多，打倒第一个之后立刻向第二个巨人发起挑战。巨人举起手中的狼牙棒防守，其他人则伸出巨大的手掌，释放出冰刃试图将索尔分尸。索尔眼见头顶无数只冰刀压下来，情急之下高举手中的战锤，一道雷电划破夜空劈落，在旷野中肆意滚动。雷暴之后，只有索尔屹立不倒，其他巨人都已经被雷电烧焦，横尸就地。索尔的胸口剧烈起伏，望着脚下四散的尸体，将锤子别回腰间，头也不回地跳下山崖向乌特加进发。

不知道从什么时候开始索尔发现自己能够操控雷电，起初只是掌心的微小火花，到后来他的力量越来越大，可以随意使用雷电作为武器。他曾求助洛基，巨人虽擅魔法，却没有神力，洛基没有给索尔任何回答，只劝他尽量掩盖。

“我们的两位好哥哥已经恨死你了，要是知道你有这种力量，肯定不会让你多活一天。”洛基坐在他身畔忧心忡忡地说，宝石般的眼瞳中带着一种让索尔觉得温暖的关切与爱意。尽管遮掩不是索尔的作风，但为了洛基，他绝少在人前展示自己的力量。现在他用神力杀死了大批的巨人，拜勒斯特很快就会发现自己的卫士死于非命，他们绝不会放过索尔，乌特加也不是安全之所，索尔只想在逃亡之前见一见洛基罢了。

黑暗遮挡了大地，永冬之地陷入了沉睡。乌特加城主洛基站在自己的房间内，从高高的堡垒向下望。他本已熟睡，忽然被一阵惊雷吵醒，当他睁开双眼时，仍能见到天际的雷光。乌特加不会打雷，洛基若有所思地站在窗边观望。乌特加城高耸入云，立在雪山之巅，经过历任城主的加固与修建，成为外域边境一道极好的防线。此时洛基已经毫无睡意，他总觉得似乎有什么事情马上就要发生了。他在王城中有许多密探，都对他十分忠心，近来他们传出消息，说劳菲身体欠佳，索尔行踪不明，而两位王子的私人卫队则似乎十分忙碌。洛基独自一个困在乌特加，将这些信息反复拼凑研究，渐渐明白劳菲的大限已到，他原本指望赫布林迪与拜勒斯特自相残杀，自己便会有机会出人头地，离开乌特加、夺取王权，没想到他忽略了养兄索尔，以及两位长兄对索尔的憎恨。这两个人居然出乎意料地团结起来，共同对付索尔，索尔虽然下落不明，但洛基知道他肯定在前往乌特加的路上。他自认对索尔十分了解，虽然两人分开多年，洛基觉得索尔对自己可能还有些情分，大约不会成为自己夺权路上的阻碍，真正的敌人仍然是赫布林迪和拜勒斯特。一想到这个洛基心中就充满了憎恨，索尔只是劳菲的养子，虽然战功赫赫，但他既然天生残疾，又不是劳菲亲生，不受宠爱也无可厚非。比起两位有勇无谋的愚钝长兄，洛基认为自己不过个头矮小，便被发配到边疆受苦，实在太过不公，因此从被迫离开王城那天起他便发誓总有一天要让劳菲折服、将赫布林迪与拜勒斯特的尸体挂在王城城墙上。

夜已经深了，无尽的冰雪反射着暗蓝色的光芒，洛基忽然注意到远处雪原上一个小小的黑点，正在向乌特加城飞速移动。他睁大眼睛想要看清那不速之客，随即便见到了那抹一闪而逝的金色。洛基的心忽然狂跳起来，他跑出房间，大喊着自己的侍从的名字：“法亚拉！法亚拉！该死的，快打开城门！”

他的侍从法亚拉匆匆领命而去，乌特加巨大的城门缓缓降落在积雪之上，当索尔走到城边时，便看到洛基与他身后的整个卫队。洛基骑在一匹冰原巨鹿的背上，居高临下望着索尔。他的卫队人人手持火把，照亮了乌特加的夜空，也照亮了洛基的脸颊。索尔抬头打量多年不见的兄弟，惊喜地发现洛基并未改变太多：他的头发略长了一些，长角上仍戴着金珠装饰，身量略高了一些，比过去显得更加威严，除此之外他的面庞仍如索尔记忆中一样美丽。洛基和其他的霜巨人一样不畏严寒，除了下身的遮挡之外，只在肩头搭了一件装饰用的皮毛大氅。见到洛基，索尔已经冻僵的身体中似乎添了一丝暖意，他对洛基张开双臂，希望洛基能像过去一样给自己一个拥抱。洛基一动不动，他身后的卫士们也都防备地望着索尔。索尔收回双手，脸上的笑容也冻结了：“我只想再看看你。”

洛基叹了一口气，对身后的法亚拉挥了挥手。法亚拉笨重地弯下高大的躯体，洛基在他耳边吩咐了几句，法亚拉便沉默地带着卫士们离去了。

“跟我来。”洛基冷淡地说，转身走入乌特加城。此时索尔不知道洛基是否已经与两位兄长联手，他没有动，洛基停下脚步，回头望了索尔一眼：“你想冻死在那里吗？”

索尔意识到自己的四肢早就失去了知觉，他横下心，觉得死在洛基手里也比死在赫布林迪或拜勒斯特手里要好一些，他僵硬地迈开腿，蹒跚着跟上了洛基。洛基在堡垒中穿梭来去，走了好一阵子，才在一处洞穴停下脚步。这里距地面很深，前方黑漆漆地，大约深入地心。索尔能感觉到洞穴深处窜来的热气，他困惑地望着洛基，洛基解开了肩头的皮毛，领头走进了洞穴。这个洞穴不大，刚好可以容纳他们进入，乌特加的霜巨人就无法进入了。洞穴一路向下，内壁潮湿无比，沿途都有使用魔法燃烧的火把照明，洞穴深处传来一阵阵温热的水气。索尔许久不曾感觉到这种温暖了，王城罕有的夏日都比不上这里暖和。

“这是什么地方？”索尔小声问，他觉得没那么冷了，四肢也慢慢恢复了一些知觉。

“我给你的石头呢？”洛基突兀地问，索尔摸了摸腰间，才意识到那块石头已经在刚才的打斗中不知去向。他歉疚地看着洛基：“我一直带在身上的。”

“石头上有我的咒语，能够帮你保持体温，丢了石头你在乌特加会冻死的。”洛基在一处开阔的地方停下了脚步，他们已经深入地表，洛基热得浑身都是汗水，索尔的目光越过他的肩膀，发现他们站在一处地下泉眼前方，泉眼不大不小，可容一两人沐浴，泉水冒着热气，看来洞穴的热源就是这处泉水。

“这是什么？”索尔不明白泉水为什么会发热，他甚至已经忘却了什么是“热”。洛基不耐烦地擦了擦额角的汗水：“这是地热造成的温泉，你可以洗个澡，暖和一下。”

索尔走近温泉，蹲下身体，谨慎地用手指试探泉水的温度，他惊讶地发现这水流让他觉得十分舒适，他快乐地脱掉身上的衣服，整个人埋入泉水中，洗掉身上的污渍和霜巨人深蓝色的血液。洛基一言不发，站在岸边打量他，索尔抬头看着久未蒙面的弟弟：“你不一起洗吗？”

洛基笑了，索尔依稀记得孩提时代每次他要捉弄愚蠢的赫布林迪时都会露出这样的笑容。索尔靠上泉眼边的岩石，一只手握住了洛基纤细的脚踝：“我很想你。”

“我曾以为你的头脑比赫布林迪或拜勒斯特好一些，结果你比他们更愚蠢。”洛基踢开索尔的手，“你想要烫死我吗？”

索尔这才意识到洛基的肌肤十分冰冷，他模糊的头脑中忽然闪过一个念头，他低头看泉水中自己的倒影，他有和洛基一样的蓝色皮肤及血红的双眼，但他的身体是温暖的，温泉虽热，却无法灼伤他，反而让他觉得非常舒服。

“你不是巨人的后代，索尔我的哥哥，”洛基叹息着说，“劳菲欺骗了你。”

索尔的表情凝固了：“你是什么时候发现的？”

“很久以前了。”洛基回答，索尔皱起眉毛，凝视着洛基的眼睛：“而你从未打算告诉我？”

“这很复杂。”洛基轻声说，“你要知道，索尔，我也同样思念你。”

他声音中有些东西让索尔心中的愤怒软化了，洛基在他面前半跪下，伸出一只手来轻轻抚摸索尔的脸颊：“告诉我，哥哥，你信任我吗？”

索尔望着他削瘦的脸颊，想起他们儿时的往事以及那块不幸遗落的绿色石头，轻轻握住了洛基抚摸他脸颊的冰冷手掌：“我信任你，洛基，也许我不应该，但我仍然信任你。”

“很好，上来吧。”洛基的脸颊颜色变深了，匆匆起身走出洞穴，索尔恋恋不舍地走出温泉，洛基回身把原本披在肩头的皮袄丢给他，又转身向上走。索尔脸上露出一丝笑意，穿上还带着洛基气息的皮毛，与洛基并肩走出了洞穴。黎明前，索尔睡在洛基的床上，洛基则矜持地坐在床边的长椅上。长途跋涉到乌特加，索尔疲累到极点，但是他想着洛基说过自己并非约顿海姆人的事，又睡意全无：“到这儿来。”他对床畔的洛基伸出手，洛基回头看了他一眼，冷淡地说：“当年劳菲把我赶走，你一句话都没有说，你甚至没有来同我道别。”

“洛基……”索尔叹息了一声，掀开身上的皮毛毯子，给洛基看自己赤裸上身的一道伤疤。在他淡蓝色的皮肤上，有一条伤疤横贯他的胸口，直到腰后，他在温泉中洗净了身上的血污，这条伤疤就变得十分明显。洛基看了一眼，立刻意识到这条伤口当年一定非常严重，无论谁下的手，目的都是将索尔斩成两截。洛基走近洛基，伸手抚摸那条伤疤：“谁下的手？劳菲？”

“不。”索尔拉住洛基的手，第一次意识到洛基的皮肤是如此冰冷，而他想要温暖洛基，“我去了尼夫海姆。”他把洛基拉近自己，嘴唇几乎贴上洛基的脸颊，“他说如果我按他说的做，你可以平安到达乌特加，不然他会在你到达乌特加前就派人杀掉你。”

洛基眨了眨眼睛，劳菲知道自己对王位有野心，赫布林迪或拜勒斯特才是他心中钦定的继承人。为了替他的爱子扫平道路，杀掉自己这个有缺陷的孩子对劳菲来说根本不是问题。洛基沉吟不语，手指轻轻抚摸索尔坚实的胸腹，他的手指上闪烁着金色的光芒，很快那条伤疤就渐渐愈合、彻底消失了。

索尔捧住洛基的脸，双手轻轻抚摸他湿润的黑色头发，指尖几乎触及洛基前额的角：“这些年我杀了上千人，就像劳菲要求的那样，我是他麾下一头野兽，你知道其他国度的人叫我什么吗？”

“他们说你是约顿海姆的利剑与獠牙，是个真正的怪物，说你即残暴又野蛮，是个真正的巨人。”洛基微笑着说，嘴唇轻轻扫过索尔的，感受到他唇间温暖的渴求气息。

“为了你，洛基，我愿意成为一个怪物，”索尔感慨地说，“你还在这儿，乌特加没有毁掉你，这就是我想要的。”

“你若那么想，你就是九国中最大的傻瓜。”

“我是，洛基，你知道我爱你……”索尔的声音低沉柔软，长途跋涉以及战斗让他无法支撑，他渐渐陷入昏睡，“理智告诉我这不对头，但我仍爱着你，我的弟弟，我会一直爱着你。”

洛基听着索尔口中含混的爱语，望着陷入熟睡的兄长，轻轻叹了一口气，抬手用指尖温柔地理顺索尔凌乱的金发，倒身依偎进索尔怀里。索尔的身体很热，几乎要将他融化，但洛基反而更靠近了他，将他的大手拉到自己唇边轻轻亲吻。

正午时索尔先醒来，他觉得胸口很沉重，低头一看，竟然看到洛基枕在自己怀里，还在沉睡。他的黑发散乱在索尔胸口，索尔轻轻抚摸它们，洛基醒了，眨了眨眼睛，意识到两人的处境后他似乎有一些局促，支起手臂想起身，索尔有力的手臂却紧紧箍住了他的腰。洛基感到什么坚实温暖的东西抵着自己的大腿，他的脸颊变得深蓝。索尔半眯着眼睛，紧扣着洛基不放：“别走。”他的手掌已经抚上了洛基的长角，他知道自己不该随意碰触洛基的角，但索尔无法控制那种渴望，他看着这个毫无血缘关系的漂亮弟弟，这个自己与约顿海姆唯一的链接：“我要离开乌特加。”  
洛基咬了咬嘴唇，索尔的手掌在他身体里点燃了一把火，他温热的指尖碰触着自己过分敏感的长角，那让洛基几乎忍不住要呻吟出声。他强迫自己想想正经事，索尔，乌特加，赫布林迪与拜勒斯特。洛基清醒了一些，望着索尔同样血红的双眼：“你要去哪里？赫布林迪和拜勒斯特不会放过你的。”

“他们的势力到尼夫海姆就小得多了，如果我能顺利离开尼夫海姆，就再也不用担心了。”

“你只想着逃跑吗？”索尔的态度令洛基有些不悦，“难怪当初你会同意劳菲的提议。你是一个懦夫，索尔，他们叫你利剑与獠牙，可真是抬举了你。”

洛基轻蔑的态度让索尔愤怒，他眯起眼睛，双臂箍紧洛基的身体，搂着他翻了个身，将他结实瘦长的身体困在自己与床铺之间，居高临下地望着洛基宝石般的双眼：“你竟敢这样侮辱我？”

“我说错了吗？”洛基望着索尔不复温情的双眼冷笑，“当初如果你选择加入我，一起反抗我那该死的父亲，我又怎么会困在乌特加这个该死的地方？”

“洛基……”索尔的声音里带了一些歉疚，昨夜他没有来得及仔细观察乌特加，但传言似乎不假，乌特加被约顿海姆化为域外之地不是没有理由的。洛基冷哼了一声，双手捧住索尔的脸，恶狠狠地说：“你根本不属于约顿海姆，你要走就走吧！”

“我本来想问你愿不愿意和我一起离开。”索尔低声说，洛基脸上的表情软化了一些，但随即又固执地摇摇头：“我是约顿海姆正统的王位继承人，为什么要离开？”

索尔一直知道洛基的野心，看来被流放到乌特加也未能浇熄他心中的那把野火。不知道为什么，望着野心勃勃的洛基，索尔心中一种久已死去欲念忽然蓬勃燃烧起来，他忽然低头吻了洛基。这是他第一次与人如此亲近，他的身体不够高大，无法与其他霜巨人亲密，而洛基大约也出于同样的理由没有任何爱人。赫布林迪和拜勒斯特都已经有了许多子嗣和情人，他们两个却仍孑然一身。洛基有些僵硬，但他没有拒绝索尔的吻，而是笨拙地张开嘴，让索尔的舌头滑入他口中翻搅。索尔觉得自己从未体会过如此美妙的感受，洛基几乎赤裸的身体被他压在身下，他含着洛基湿热的舌头，吻着洛基柔软的嘴唇，压抑许久的情欲翻涌上来，那让索尔有些失控地亲吻着洛基的嘴唇、下颚，他的嘴唇一路向下，啃上了洛基的喉结。洛基在这狂野的亲吻下不知所措地呜咽了一声，他可没想到他们之间的关系会一下子发展到这个地步，当索尔毫不吝啬地对他开口示爱时，他还以为索尔对自己只是单纯的兄弟之情呢。洛基并不反对与索尔建立这种亲密关系，他向来仰慕索尔，尽管身材比其他霜巨人矮小得多，但索尔却是他们中最勇武的一个，而且与其他只好杀戮的霜巨人不同，洛基觉得自己能看到索尔的“心”，除了索尔，洛基想不出约顿海姆有谁能配得上自己，因此当索尔的手指试探着想要解开他腰间的亵衣时，洛基没有反对。索尔紧贴着洛基的侧颈喘息，他的手指和皮肤一片火烫，洛基觉得自己要融化了，他定了定神，将手掌贴上索尔的脸颊，哑声说：“让我看看你。”

索尔抬起头，他的手指已经滑入洛基腿间柔软的部分。洛基的掌心泛起美丽的金色光芒，当他的手掌碰触到索尔的皮肤时，索尔惊讶地发现自己身上的蓝色渐渐退去。索尔震惊地看着自己的崭新形象，他本以为蓝色是自己与生俱来的肤色，但洛基解除了他身上的魔法，他的皮肤是淡麦色的，与约顿海姆的巨人们完全不同，当他困惑地望向洛基时，却在洛基脸上看到了一种古怪的迷恋。

“你的眼睛是蓝色的，哥哥。”洛基小声说，索尔的双眼蓝得像是最晴朗的天空，清晰地映出了洛基的倒影。

“我是什么？”索尔看着自己陌生的身体喃喃问，洛基微微一笑，轻轻拍了拍手，索尔的肤色又恢复了原状：“不这样你很快就会冻死。”他轻声解释，“你是阿斯嘉德人，索尔，你来自那个没落的国度。”

当诸神死去、阿斯嘉德凋零时，巨人当崛起，冰雪终将覆盖大地。

古老的预言早已经实现，曾经的诸神福地阿斯嘉德在数百年前的战争中化作一片焦土，号称众神之父的奥丁不知所踪，他所统御的军团在约顿海姆的攻势下逐渐落败，阿斯嘉德渐渐成了一个传说、一个凋零的国度。索尔沉吟了片刻，再次将手指埋进洛基腿间，洛基笑了：“你就一点都不想知道自己身世的秘密吗？”

“过去无法改变现在，”索尔回答，“比起那个，我更想要你。”

洛基没有再说话，当索尔重又变成蓝色的手指扶上他软垂的阴茎轻轻撸动时，洛基发出一声愉悦的呻吟，向后躺平，对索尔张开双腿。随着他的动作，他隐藏于阴茎下方的那个洞穴展露出来，洛基毫不遮挡地向索尔呈现了自己身体，而这显然取悦到了索尔。索尔低头观看那个淡蓝色的洞口，他从小就知道自己与其他的巨人不一样，他可没有这个可供生育子嗣的地方。从前索尔认为自己大概天生残疾，但现在他才明白，他是阿斯嘉德人，身体构造压根就与约顿人不同。索尔抚慰着洛基的同时，试探地用另一只手挑逗那处肉穴。洛基的身体很凉，但那里却比其他部分温暖一些，在索尔指尖的碰触下慢慢变得湿润，一点一点地为他打开。索尔插入了一个指节，洛基轻哼了一声，眉毛皱起来，前额渗出一层细密的汗珠。

“会疼吗？”索尔好奇地问，他不认为洛基无法承受这点痛楚，但还是忍不住关心，洛基点了点头，却将腿张得更开，鼓励索尔的手指更深入自己。索尔被他所感受到的那种柔软湿润的触觉征服了，他在巨人群中长大，巨人大多天性粗野，索尔自然也没有学到太多温柔或容让，同时他也知道洛基只是比其他巨人瘦小，骨子里其实继承了巨人们的蛮横强韧，他不再小心翼翼，而是将手指插入了洛基的身体。洛基并没有嫌弃他的鲁莽，正相反，因为体型关系洛基同样难以找到合适的配偶，与索尔不同，他是个真正的约顿人，天性渴求繁衍，他已经寂寞了太久了，即使索尔粗暴地对待他，他的身体仍然无比欣喜地接受。索尔用手指操洛基，看着他脸上矜持、渴求、羞赧的神情交错融合，他为这样的洛基着迷，他的胸口剧烈起伏，大口呼吸着洛基皮肤间动情的气味，他按住了洛基的身体，两只有力的手握住洛基的大腿拉开，挺立的阴茎对准洛基腿间略敞开的入口，一口气便推了进去。

洛基痛得尖叫出声，双手扣住索尔的背，毫不客气地在他背上留下几条血痕。索尔嘶了一声，反而更凶狠地挺进了洛基紧致的身体。洛基咬住了他按着自己脸颊的手指，尝到了血腥的气息。索尔用带血的手指搅着洛基的舌头，低头品尝洛基带血的嘴唇：“这比我想象的要好多了……”

“你……你想过与我做这种事？”洛基的脸颊变得苍白了许多，瞪着索尔有气无力地笑着说，索尔搂紧他的腰，一次一次深入他紧致湿润的身体：“是的，我想过要如何占有你，我只是从未想过你会允许我。”

洛基捧住索尔的脸颊，手指探进他凌乱的金发梳理了几下，腰部用力将两个人的身体翻转，骑上了索尔的腰胯。他腿间刚被撑开的疼痛已经缓解，现在他比索尔更为迫切，他骑着索尔的阴茎，大腿用力起伏，将那根粗壮的阴茎越吞越深，双手撑着索尔的胸口，偶尔低头与他接吻。索尔的两只手按着洛基丰满的臀部揉捏，留下了一片深蓝色的指痕，洛基近乎狂野地骑着他，湿软顺服的身体吞入他的阴茎，这让索尔觉得就算留在乌特加也物有所值。他搂着洛基翻了个身，一手揉搓洛基仍半硬的阴茎，一手支撑着自己的身体，下身粗暴地持续进犯。洛基的双眼变得湿漉漉的，两只手较紧了索尔的金发，含糊不清地在他脸颊边呻吟：“我得……我需要……”

“你需要把一切都交给我……”索尔沉声说，手上加力撸动了几下，洛基便射了出来。他高潮时皮肤上泛着一层美妙的光晕，让索尔想起极夜的星光。洛基的肉穴变得更加湿紧，几乎绞紧了索尔深深插入他体内的阴茎，这让索尔也得到了极大的愉悦，他觉得自己永远不会厌倦这种快乐，于是低头亲吻洛基迷蒙的双眼和他湿漉漉的嘴唇，并持续挺入他的身体。洛基的身体变得柔软温暖，两条手臂懒洋洋地搭着索尔的肩膀：“再……用力些……”

索尔欣然从命，用力深入身下这具肉体柔软的身体。洛基的皮肤因情欲而呈现出一种曼妙的深蓝色，索尔扣紧他的腰，又用力戳刺了几次，终于无法遏制体内那股极力想要宣泄的欲望，发泄在了洛基身体里。索尔感到一阵眩晕，他在这种从未体验过的极乐中迷茫了，搂着洛基躺了一会儿，觉得身体慢慢冷了下来，于是起身穿上了床边搭着的一件长袍。约顿人日常不穿这种累赘的服饰，索尔觉得这件衣服说不定是洛基特意为他准备的。他坐回床上，洛基懒洋洋地趴着，黑发散乱在雪白的皮毛之间，浑身的皮肤蓝得像是极夜之后的黎明。索尔伸手抚摸他挺巧的屁股，揉捏了几下，又忍不住去抚摸他刚被自己操开、还滴着汁水的穴口：“跟我走。”

“不行……”洛基深吸了一口气，想要抗拒索尔在他体内燃起的欲望，“我要留在约顿海姆，我不会把属于我的东西让给赫布林迪或拜勒斯特，那两个蠢货该被吊死在乌特加的城墙上。”

“你知道，我不能留下。”索尔的声音变得低沉，想到自己居然抵不过洛基的野心，那不能不让他难过，但这痛苦也只是一瞬间的事情，他的心又变得坚硬，“你说我是阿斯嘉德人？”

“关于这个，我有很多事情需要告诉你，”洛基说，嘴唇颤抖，双眼湿润，两条腿不自觉地夹紧了索尔深入他的手指，“别急着离开。”

索尔意识到洛基在向他妥协，他想要索尔留在乌特加，但索尔知道乌特加绝不是自己的终点，他要离开这片雪原，到更广阔的天空去，如果他属于阿斯嘉德，那么他一定要回去见见故土，他想知道传说中的黄金宫殿是什么模样，想看看盛夏的露水和春夜的湖泊。如果霜巨人毁了阿斯嘉德，那么他就要重建她，不能与洛基同行固然遗憾，但望着洛基渴求的双眼，索尔忽然意识到，他不会失去洛基。他剪动手指，操着洛基高潮过后分外敏感的身体：“三天，”他低声说，俯身亲吻洛基腰背美丽的曲线，“我会在乌特加待三天。”

洛基叹了口气，转身将索尔拉进自己怀里，握住他再次挺立的阴茎，引导它顺畅地滑入自己体内。

三天后索尔离开了乌特加，通过洛基由魔法为他开启的秘密途径离开了约顿海姆。索尔抛弃了身上的魔法，恢复了阿斯嘉德人的本来面目，他在九界流浪，到处寻访阿斯嘉德的踪迹，时光自此飞快流逝，他与洛基偶有联系，但索尔从未回头。一个世纪过去了，索尔在废墟之上重建了阿斯嘉德，黄金宫殿巍峨耸立，比史书中记载的更为蔚为壮观，他望着眼前无垠的平原，在夏日的艳阳中漫步，摘取春日绽放的鲜花，在秋日的傍晚畅饮蜜酒，始终孤身一人。他的臣民建议他娶一位王后，让阿斯嘉德世代传承下去，索尔笑了，说自己要补办一场加冕仪式，邀请九界诸王前来参加。此时劳菲早已谢世，索尔不知道洛基用了什么手段，分别后不久他就像自己说过的那样，将两位兄长的尸体挂上了乌特加的城墙。如今的洛基是约顿海姆的王者，整片雪原都是他的疆土。

阿斯嘉德的新王重新加冕那一天，九界诸王都来道贺，洛基也来了，他乘坐的由巨鹿拉的车子是白色的，在色彩斑斓的阿斯嘉德仪仗队中分外显眼。索尔到宫殿外迎接他，百年不见，洛基和过去变化不大，他周身装饰着昂贵的珠宝，两只长角上挂满了黄金，而让索尔欣喜的是从他的车上走下来一位少年，这孩子的肤色比正统的约顿人浅上许多，没有角，倒有一双如雪后晴空一样碧蓝的眼睛。

“你做到了。”洛基对索尔微笑，用戏谑的目光打量他身上华丽的铠甲和那顶金灿灿的王冠。百年的时间显然并未在他们之间造成什么隔阂，索尔快步上前把他抱进怀里：“你觉得我能说服你留下来做我的王后吗？”他大笑着在众人的惊讶声中亲吻洛基的嘴唇，洛基也笑了，把那个浅肤色的孩子推进他的怀抱：“我可不会放弃我的王位，不过你确实早有一位继承人。”

索尔心中的喜悦无以复加，他捧住洛基的脸颊尽情亲吻，不去想来日的别离。他们还有很多时间一起享受阿斯嘉德的炎夏，与约顿海姆的严冬。


End file.
